Problem: How many significant figures does $00.4714200$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{47142}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{47142}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{4714200}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.